


crazy for you

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "You make me crazy!"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16
Collections: Draco100





	crazy for you

**Author's Note:**

> written for [@draco100's](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/) prompt #80: drive.

Harry pushes Draco against the wall. There’s a sharp pang in Draco’s back. It’s a brick building and it’s dilapidated, jagged pieces of brick poking out and stabbing Draco. Draco doesn’t push Harry back, just smirks at Harry because Draco knows it will annoy Harry more.  
  
“You drive me crazy!” Harry says, leaning further into Draco’s space.  
  
Draco can feel Harry’s breath across his face. Draco just widens his smirk. Harry growls and the next thing Draco knows, Harry’s mouth is on his. It’s rough. All chapped lips and sharp bites.  
  
Harry pulls away, whispers, “_Crazy_. You drive me crazy.”


End file.
